1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a minutes taking system and a minutes taking method capable of taking a minutes having complementary information, and particularly to a minutes taking system and a minutes taking method capable of taking a minutes with which statement sound or the like as complementary information extracted based on a change time of a description object and a separation time of a description content is associated.
2. Related Art
A summary of a conference can be known from a minutes of the conference. However, it is not possible to know details of the conference from the minutes. When statement sound or the like in a conference is previously recorded and reproduced later, it is possible to know details of the conference and also recheck the conference. In this case, if sound of important statements can be previously extracted, a content of the conference can be effectively checked and a summary of the conference can be comprehended in a short time.